U.S. Pat. No. 6,211,767 B1 discloses in its title a planar transformer and discloses in its FIG. 13 the planar transformer comprising one primary printed circuit board and two secondary printed circuit boards. The primary printed circuit board is sandwiched in between the secondary printed circuit boards. A copper spacer located in parallel with the primary printed circuit board interconnects the secondary printed circuit boards.